1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a canopy jack assembly and method of operation wherein the assembly is designed to fit between any commercial canopy and a pickup bed or box, allowing the operator to lift the canopy above cab height and wherein, once the canopy has been lifted, the operator can rail the canopy toward the cab of the pickup so as to provide space to the rear of the raised canopy to haul items taller than the raised canopy as well as allowing access to items in the bed of the pickup truck for the operator.